


Lecciones

by LaTiL



Series: Educaverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Educaverse, Escenas perdidas, M/M, Nagini is a little shit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: Drabbles que acompañan la historia de Edúcame.1) ¿Cómo se conocieron Nagini y Tom?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Educaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825225
Kudos: 26





	1. ¿Cómo se conocieron Nagini y Tom?

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble fue solicitud de mi madre, que espero que pase un muy feliz cumpleaños y lo disfrute mucho <3

Los bosques de Albania cubrían más de un tercio de su territorio, eran frondosos y antiguos. Uno podía respirar magia en ellos. Hacía unos años, Tom había encontrado unos pergaminos muy antiguos escritos en latin, los cuales hablaban de una aldea de hablantes de parsel que vivían en Albania. Y que su legado escrito había sido enterrado en el bosque.

En. El. Bosque. ¿Cuál? Vaya uno a saber.

Considerando que cubrían algo más de un tercio, estaban hablando de tan solo unos diez mil kilómetros a cubrir. Nada que un día de cambio no arregle, ¿no?

Había dedicado un tiempo al trazado de líneas ley de la zona. A pesar de que actualmente se había perdido mucho ese conocimiento, antiguamente era la base de todo. Hogwarts estaba ubicado sobre un punto caliente, donde había más de una.

Así que las trazó haciendo un cruce con la posibilidad de crear un asentamiento cómodo. Eso, lamentablemente no significaba que fuera sencillo. Llevaba días recorriendo.

~Tonto humano, huele a frusstración. Los passeadores perdidos sserán comidoss.~

~Inténtalo, me haré unos nuevos zapatos con tu pellejo ~contestó Tom rodando los ojos y haciendo un _Serpens Revelio_ con la varita.

~¡Oh, un hablante! Te dejaré vivir por hoy, ya que rara vezz hay con quién hablar.~

~Fantástico ~murmuró sarcásticamente.

Cuando la serpiente se mostró alzó una ceja ante su tamaño. Era un increíble espécimen.

~Lo ssé. Mi bellezza te ha dejado ssin palabrass.~

Tom se restregó los ojos. Una pelea habría sido mejor.

~Busco un antiguo asentamiento de magos, ruinas tal vez.~

~¿Ruinass? ¿Qué cossa en ruinass? ~

~Una biblioteca. Pero cualquier sitio me serviría.~

~Ssi cualquier ssitio te ssirve, para qué busscar, quédate aquí.~

~En ruinas. Cualquier sitio en ruinas. Y estoy buscando algo adentro, un libro.~

~No creo haber vissto ningún libro por aquí.~

~¿Y ruinas?~

~No, tampoco.~

Tom chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a caminar, buscando vibraciones con su varita y marcando en un mapa. Podía escuchar a la serpiente siguiéndolo.

~¿Vamoss al pozzo?~ Preguntó luego de un par de horas.

~¿Qué pozo?~ Cuestionó interesado.

~El pozzo gigante ssiempre sseco.~

~¿Dónde está eso?~

~Por aquí.~

Media hora más tarde llegaron a lo que se veía como una depresión en la tierra, con unas escalinatas circulares que descendían. Eran claramente unas ruinas. Se frotó la frente conteniendo los deseos de matar a la serpiente. Había que ser agradecido, al final lo había guiado.

Bajó los escalones, sintiendo cómo atravesaba una barrera. Se encontró en una sala circular, en penumbras. Con un giro de la varita creó un orbe de luz que flotaba sobre su cabeza. No había, sin embargo, una biblioteca. Ni otras entradas. Aunque en el piso había un gran círculo de poder tallado. Era terriblemente complejo, parecía que podía cumplir diferentes funciones según cómo se activaba. Tal vez si lo estudiaba podía descubrir una activación que lo condujera a donde se guardaba el libro.

~No hay libro ~comentó lacónicamente la serpiente.

~No por ahora.~

~Ssi lo que necessitas ess material de lectura…~

~No necesito material de lectura. Estoy buscando un libro en específico.~

Pasó algunas horas buscando un círculo que pudiera servir de activador de una habitación oculta. Hasta que el hambre y cansancio no lo dejaron más. Y decidió salir.

~¿Te irass ssin el libro?~

~Iré a comer algo, volveré en otro momento.~

Al día siguiente al volver no esperaba encontrarse a la serpiente ahí.

~Estás aquí.~

~Ssí. Esstaba ssegura de que no podríass ssin mi ayuda.~

~He vivido perfectamente sin tu ayuda.~

~Dijisste que busscabass ruinass, essto no esstá en ruinass. Assí que penssé que quizáss ssí queríass algo para leer que no fuera el libro.~

~¿Cómo qué?~ concedió aceptando que tenía un punto.

~Como la pared ~explicó dando un golpecito a una pared con la cola.

Se acercó a la pared con los ojos entrecerrados y al acercar la luz notó que lo que pensaba era relieve, eran marcas extrañas y ondulantes. ¿Era esto...parsel? ¿Había gastado el día de ayer con el círculo mágico cuando la respuesta estaba en la pared y la maldita serpiente lo sabía?

Respiró hondo conteniendo sus ansias asesinas. Ahora tenía que concentrarse, ya que en teoría esa era la manera de poder leer. Sí… ahí estaba. Era como si uno tuviera que intentar recordar un lenguaje que no había practicado mucho tiempo.

Ahora a la ardua tarea de transcribirlo.

Entre idas y vueltas, la serpiente siempre estaba allí, y suponía que había colaborado, por lo cual le consiguió un jugoso conejo. Eso fue un error.

~Deberíass llevarme contigo. Esstá claro que no puedess hacer nada ssin mí. Y a cambio, puedess darme crujientess conejoss cada día.~

~Ese trato suena muy favorable para ti, y nada positivo para mí.~

~Añadiré leccioness de buena actitud. Todo esste tiempo y ni ssiquiera preguntasste mi nombre.~

~Creía que las serpientes salvajes no tenían nombre.~

~Essa ess una horrible y racissta generalizzación. Mi nombre ess Nagini.~

~No pregunté.~

~Por esso missmo es que lass necessitas. Assí nunca podráss consseguir una pareja de vida.~

~¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo una?~

~Essa frusstración tuya. Tengo un ssexto ssentido para estas cosas.~

~Y por esto es que salgo perdiendo en el trato.~

~Dicess esso, ¿pero hass notado que la mitad de essoss ritualess requieren un familiar?~

Tom se pasó la mano por la cara en frustración. Tenía razón. Y una serpiente tan inteligente no sería fácil de encontrar. Quizá si la ponía en éxtasis el resto del tiempo. Eso podía funcionar.

De más está decir que no funcionó.


	2. Misión: Convencer a Dumbledore

Dumbledore escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta con un familiar ritmo y aplaudió dos veces en respuesta, inmediatamente de buen humor. Había escuchado que los muggles lo usaban como un extraño ritual de llamado.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un sonriente Harry, el chico había crecido mucho en los últimos años, en altura, talante e intelecto. Aunque aún vestía con cómodos suéteres de Gryffindor y llevaba su cabello alborotado. Difícilmente lucía como el increíble inventor en el que se había convertido.

—Profesor, muchas gracias por recibirme.

—Harry, mi muchacho, es una alegría verte. Aunque te esperaba por la chimenea.

—Decidí tomar el camino largo y disfrutar del paisaje.

Harry se sentó y con un movimiento de varita Albus conjuró un juego de té y sirvió a ambos. Ofreció unas galletas de limón, que Harry recibió agradecido, y durante varios momentos charlaron de la vida. Ambos esperando pacientemente al tema de la visita. Eventualmente, Harry sacó una carpeta y la colocó sobre la mesa.

—Me gustaría su opinión sobre esto, como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. —El Director lo tomó con curiosidad—. Es de un proyecto que Tom está planeando proponer como base de su campaña. —Con curiosidad lo fue a abrir y Harry se inclinó hacia él—. Es una lectura algo larga… estaba esperando, si no es una terrible molestia, si pudiera ver la famosa pluma que escribe los nombres. Puedo prometerle completa confidencialidad con los datos, estoy interesado en el invento en sí.

Estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción ante la idea, y sus ojos brillaban como quien conocería a un fan. Era difícil decirle que no a un inventor que había cambiado el futuro de una raza para bien. Aunque aún así le hizo jurar confidencialidad.

Lo guió hacia una esquina, donde había un enorme grimorio sobre un atril, y una pluma descansando allí. Lo dejó mirar, sabiendo que generaciones de directores no habían podido discernir esa magia ni en años de estudio. Era como ir al zoológico.

Tomó la carpeta y comenzó a leer con creciente horror. Era exactamente lo que uno esperaría de Tom, no había abandonado sus ideas anarquistas y discriminadoras.

Cuando terminó de leer Harry estaba sentado frente a él con un aire tranquilo. Dumbledore sacó unos caramelos de limón, y le ofreció a Harry, que aceptó.

—Debo serte sincero, Harry. Esto es justamente por lo que estoy en contra de Tom y sus artimañas. No está hecho para liderar. Está planeando arrancar a los niños de sus padres, segregar totalmente nuestros mundos. Y eso es algo que jamás podría permitir.

Harry sonrió serenamente y sacó otra carpeta. Dumbledore la miró con aprehensión.

—Eso es exactamente lo que esperaba que dijera. Eso que leyó está hecho por mí según lo que pensé que esperaría ver de Tom. Este, en cambio, es el verdadero proyecto. En el cual lo que se plantea no es remover a todos los nacidos de muggles de sus hogares, sino generar un sistema de monitoreo que asegure su bienestar, la creación de un orfanato mágico para quienes no están bien, un sistema de adopción más claro y la instalación de protocolos más seguros de la protección del Secreto.

Harry colocó la carpeta sobre la mesa.

—Le dejaré la copia para que la lea con tiempo, para que descubra cómo es Tom después de conocerme, amarme y tenerme a su lado para completarlo. Este es parte del futuro que tenemos pensado para el Mundo Mágico. Y puede tratar de detenernos, o puede unírsenos, aportar sus maravillosas ideas y ser parte de un futuro donde cada niño mágico tenga una infancia feliz y segura.

Harry se levantó y le tendió una mano, que Dumbledore tomó inseguro, por todo el giro de eventos repentino. De pronto se daba cuenta de que ese joven de ojos verdes que tanto se parecía a su padre, en realidad era una serpiente. Una serpiente envuelta en adorables suéteres y dulces sonrisas.

—Si aún así le parece que no puede darle una oportunidad, lo entenderé. Espero que aún así podamos seguir tomando té.

—Harry, has crecido mucho… —el joven de ojos verdes le dedicó otra de sus más dulces sonrisas.

—Gracias por recibirme, de nuevo. Espero la próxima vez venga a nuestro hogar.

El joven se marchó como el torbellino de energía que era y Albus suspiró sacándose los anteojos y dejándolos sobre el archivo. Sentía que no importaba qué contuviera, ya había perdido esa batalla. Quizá, finalmente había llegado la hora de dejarle el escenario a la nueva generación.


	3. Elecciones

—La Comunidad Mágica de Inglaterra está llena de talento, pero este talento es desaprovechado. La tecnología que utilizamos, la ropa con la que nos vestimos, los hechizos que usamos. Todo es de otra generación. Los mayores cambios exponenciales que se han visto en los últimos 50 años han sido en pociones. Lo demás son casos aislados.

Tom parado en el podio del debate antes de las votaciones, había elegido un interesante look para ello. Su pelo más largo y atado como muchos pura sangre, y una túnica negra formal, con solapas transversales que dejaban ver el chaleco rojo debajo, en un inesperado ángulo. Era sin duda un diseño moderno.

—No puedo invitarlos a todos a mi casa en este momento, pero desearía poder mostrarles lo que mi esposo ha hecho. Nuestra casa es su campo de experimentación. Creó toda clase de nuevas tecnologías y hechizos. La hizo suya. Quiero que dejemos a los nuevos talentos hacer un poco lo mismo. Por ello mi proyecto de reforma del Ministerio comprende de tres puntos. Evaluación, Reclutamiento e Interacción.

Harry miró orgulloso a su esposo, pero sabía que sus propuestas eran bastante radicales. Tom se había encargado de seducir a los más poderosos magos tradicionalistas con susurros sobre la gloria que traería a Gran Bretaña como descendiente de Slytherin, y Harry de lograr buena prensa. Y para ello…

Se acercó a Dumbledore, con un reportero pisándole los talones. El viejo soltó un resignado suspiro.

—Profesor, un gusto verlo. ¿Qué le pareció el discurso?

—Harry, mi niño. Sin dudas, Tom sigue tan ambicioso como siempre.

—Pero ha cambiado en otros aspectos, ¿no cree? Se ha convertido en un candidato digno.

Dumbledore echó un vistazo a su acompañante, y una mirada dolorosa pareció cruzar su rostro.

—Ha cambiado. No podemos saber qué nos depara el futuro, pero sin duda…. Si puede lograr lo que propone, el Mundo Mágico podría cambiar para siempre.

—Para mejor —aclaró Harry resistiendo el impulso de enojarse por ello.

—Posiblemente. El progreso es complicado.

—Huh… —Harry lo miró con bastante decepción—. Todo el tiempo estamos progresando individualmente en nuestras vidas, y sí hay complicaciones, pero también las hay sin progresar. Tenerle miedo a las complicaciones no hará que no aparezcan.

—Eso es verdad. Han crecido mucho ambos. Deseo de todo corazón que el proyecto de primera infancia vaya bien.

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta la diferencia ideológica que tenía con Dumbledore. Cuando era chico, había pensado que era uno de los magos más asombrosos que existían. Hoy lo veía como un hombre que había nacido hacía 150 años, y se le notaba. Que un sistema funcionara no significaba que no podría ser mejor.

Volvió su vista hacia la multitud que aplaudía a su esposo. Tenía un nuevo mago asombroso a quien admirar.

Y en vez de quedarse a la espera de los resultados de las votaciones, lo llevó a cenar y a hablar del futuro. Le contó los proyectos que lo emocionaba, y bebió de la sonrisa brillante que recibía. Y cuando despertó en la mañana en los brazos de su esposo y vio la sonrisa arrogante, no tuvo duda de cómo habían salido las elecciones.

Había mucho por hacer. Pero no tenía dudas, juntos cambiarían el mundo.


End file.
